


Fill my, "Dreams"

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futa, Futa Weiss, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Wolf Faunus Weiss Schnee, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: She said she could always come to her right?





	1. Chapter 1

“It is imperative that you are always at the top of your game, and the last thing I would want is for my girlfriend to suffer. So if you ever need any help with your…condition…you can always come to me.”

Ruby would have put more thought in the statue of limitation in regards to consent, but right now the only thing on her mind was how enticing her snoozing girlfriend fully erect cock was. Normally she would wait for the white haired woman to wake up before taking her dick for a ride, Ruby truly enjoyed the sight of her girlfriend’s face twisted in pure bliss after all, but her heat had been demanding a creampie from the ex-heiress and the wolf faunus couldn’t help but obey her instincts.

Her current priorities were certainly a strange mix match of goals right now to be sure. Getting her girlfriend’s semen deposited directly into her womb was the sole purpose for her ridding her girlfriend’s cock right now, but despite the woman’s permission to use her whenever she needed Ruby was still adamant she not bounce to hard and risk rousing the sleeping ex-heiresses.

She was careful to cover her mouth so that the gasp and moans that escaped her mouth as her pussy was stretched apart by her girlfriend’s cock, but she couldn’t help but roll Weiss’s night gown over her chest so she could admire the woman’s perky breast as she continued to ride her. With lust clouding her mind and muddling her objectives Ruby reached down so she could fondle one of the woman’s adorable B-cup sized breast. Her wolf ears perked up as she caught the few moans escaping her girlfriend’s lips, but aside from that Ruby continued to bounce up and down on her girlfriend’s cock as she worked to bring the woman to climax without waking her. 

Having to limit herself to a more steady tempo when she so desperately wanted to slam her hips down with each drop was a painful compromise she had to make, but her full 10 hours of sleep were imperative to her and Ruby didn’t feel like robbing her girlfriend of that. Besides, she may not be able to completely surrender herself, but at least she got to admire her girlfriend’s adorable sleeping face. The small trail of drool that Ruby could always clean up since she was an early riser coupled with the peaceful expression made for an adorable Weiss in Ruby’s eyes and she never enjoyed disturbing that sight. Sure she thought her girlfriend’s face would look even more perfect with her pussy grinding along her mouth, but that would be a fantastic sight for another time.

Right now the only thing that mattered to Ruby was acquiring the desired climax she needed from her girlfriend, and the incredible sensation that was washing over her body as she finally coaxed it out of her sleeping girlfriend. Halting her bouncing as she still maintained about a half of her girlfriend’s cock still stuffed inside her pussy, Ruby let out a lustful moan into her hands as her girlfriend continued to ejaculate directly into her girlfriend’s womb. Each shot of cum earning a quake from the huntress as she closed her eyes and revealed in the creampie she had received. 

Having quelled her raging desire, Ruby returned her girlfriend’s night gown to it’s previous position and snuggled up next to her girlfriend so she could nuzzle her face into the crook of Weiss’s neck and float off into a blissful sleep, satisfied that all her objectives had been met as she enjoyed the sensation of her girlfriend’s cum leaking out of her packed pussy.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty calls, and Ruby seems like she knew it would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa wolf faunus Weiss, normal sleeping Ruby

Weiss loved her doting girlfriend with every fiber of her being, but she couldn’t stand her at times. Like now for instance, did she know? Had she expected the white-haired faunus to use her while the scythe-wilder was fast asleep? Falling asleep with hugging her pillow while hugging her pillow told the ex-heiresses that Ruby wasn’t to be disturbed, but her lack of pants relayed a different message to the faunus. One that her cock wanted to accept so badly.

She felt that further pondering was required, but the nagging heat coupled with her twitching spit covered cock quickly shoved it’s way to the top of her priorities and spurred her actions from there. Thankfully for the in heat faunus she didn’t have to disturb her girlfriend to much as she slipped her cock into the woman’s exposed pussy. The 20-year old woman had been sleeping on her side with her feet near the edge of the bed, resulting in her pussy facing the foot of their queen sized bed and allowing Weiss to easily insert her cock into the sleeping woman. 

Her girlfriend had always had a tight vagina, so Weiss knew to bite down on her bottom lip so that she could suppress the groan that never failed to escape her mouth as her cock was enveloped by Ruby’s vagina. She also knew that her tail’s insistent wagging was going to create some noise if she had been wearing her night gown so in an effort to avoid alerting her girlfriend to her presence she had completely disrobed before crawling onto their bed.

“S-So tight…why do you always have to be so tight!?” Weiss hissed out in a hushed tone, fighting to keep herself from ramming her pelvis into her girlfriend’s thighs as she continued to thrust her hips back and forward. Holding back when she was in the mood was always painful for the faunus, but Ruby had just returned form a 2 day hunt and she knew that the no matter what lie the scythe-wielder tried to sell that she needed to recover after her exhausting mission. She knew that, but Weiss still wanted nothing more than to fuck her sleeping girlfriend like the bitch in heat she was. 

“Ahh…Weiss…” Her girlfriend moaning out her name in her sleep had been nothing new to the ex-heiresses, so Weiss didn’t worry that Ruby’s words were a sign that the woman’s silver-eyes would soon be upon her. No Ruby’s words only helped to cement the adorable image that was in front of the ex-heiresses. Ruby’s hold on the pillow her face was nuzzled into had only tightened as the woman’s originally peaceful expression slowly warped into one of lust as a blush spread on her face while Ruby’s calm breaths shifted into pants as her body continued to react positively to the fucking she was receiving. Maybe if she hadn’t been so hasty to deal with her nagging desires, Weiss would have brought her scroll with her so that she could capture this moment.

That would have to wait for another time though, right now Weiss’s only thoughts were to pinch down onto her own aroused nipple so that her body would reach it’s sought after orgasm. Feeling the intense pleasure rip through her body, Weiss threw her head back in pure ecstasy as she finally released her pent up load into the snoozing huntress, a creampie that earned a shuddering orgasm from the sleeping woman in response. Letting the afterglow of her radiate through her for a minute, Weiss let out a satisfied breath as she looked down and revealed in the lewd sight that was the snoozing huntress before her. Her girlfriend’s sweaty figure with a satisfied expression as the cum she had deposited continued to drip out of Ruby’s stuffed snatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faunus instinct can be a powerful thing, even more when in heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Futa faunus Weiss sleep walking...or sleep breeding

Feeling the knot on the shaft of her girlfriend’s dog like dick slam up against her pussy again as she fought to hold back the ecstasy riddled cries that she wanted to yell out, Ruby was once again exposed to the bizarre behaviors of a faunus in heat. 

Blake had hinted at faunus exhibiting strange characteristics when suffering through a heat wave, but her girlfriend lumbering over from their desk and climbing onto her bed wasn’t something she had been expecting. Last Ruby checked before relaxing on her partner’s bed, Weiss had been napping peacefully at her desk after a gruesome 3 hour long solo study session.

Now however, Weiss was staring down the prone 21-year old with her eyelids half open and a thousand yard stare as she removed her girlfriend’s pants and began to fuck the bewildered woman, sliding her dick in and out of Ruby’s tight cunt at a frantic pace as she fought to reach her orgasm quickly.

Hoping to not wake her, Ruby bit down on her hand to help fight back the whimpers that threaten to escape her mouth as she withstood the initial pain of accepting her girlfriend’s dick without any time to prepare herself. It didn’t last long however and soon Ruby had to keep her ecstasy riddled cries down as her pussy began to lubricate Weiss’s dick with it’s fluids. 

With each devastating thrust delivered onto her, Ruby found it being near impossible to keep herself from snapping her girlfriend out of her daze with her frantic cries that leaked through the hand she had been biting down on. She was only thankful that her girlfriend hadn’t been trying to shove her knot in to Ruby’s already packed full cunt, otherwise there was no way she could keep her voice down. Her pussy was already being stretched out to an insane degree, but the added sensation of her girlfriend’s knot invading her pussy and stretching her past her limit would have proven to be too much for her. Instead she only had to fight back the pleasing volts of pleasure that ran through her body with each deviating impact of her girlfriend’s knot against her labia lips.

She was currently caught inside a vortex of ecstasy that only intensified with every thrust her girlfriend delivered, but Ruby couldn’t help but admire her girlfriend’s hypnotic state as she continued to gaze. Weiss was completely unresponsive, but she moved so naturally it was easy to mistake her for being awake. She even did away with her Beacon issued top so that she was free to grope her perky B-cup breast as she continued to fuck her laid back girlfriend. 

However she was in fact still driven purely by instinct and lust right now, so Weiss was unable to warn Ruby of the impending influx of cum that started to flow into her. Despite her best effort, Ruby couldn’t hold back the loud cry of ecstasy that flew out her mouth as her girlfriend’s cum started to paint her inner walls, driving her to a quaking fit as she began to orgasm. 

Once the intense sensation had finally subsided for her, Ruby let out a small yelp as she caught the sight of her girlfriend collapsing on top of her. Having fulfilled it’s drive, the powerful source piloting Weiss’s unconscious body faded away and all that was left was a sleepy faunus that was all to happy to snuggle into the familiar scent of her satisfied girlfriend as mentioned silver-eyed woman wrapped her arms around her and gave the exhausted woman a quick kiss on her cheek. Letting out a small giggle as she soon followed her girlfriend's lead and drifted off into a satisfied slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


	4. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are worse places to “treat”, a faunus’s heat. A public library in a prestigious academy was definitely one of them.
> 
> (Futa Ruby sleep 'breeding' Weiss)

Weiss learned many important lessons thanks to her time at Beacon that she knew wouldn’t be offered at any other academy. The importance of comradery, how important it is to accept other people’s points of view, and most importantly to always expect the unexpected. It was these lessons, espicall the latter one, that helped to mitigate her surprise when Ruby silently approached her from behind and started her frenzied foreplay assault. Weiss was well aware of Ruby’s preferred aversion to anything PDA outside the occasional hand squeeze she sought to share secretly with her lover, so Weiss knew all too well what prompted this out of character response.

“I told you we could have...ngh...addressed this while we were at our dorms!” Weiss hissed out, making sure to speak in a low tone so as not to create a large enough ruckus inside Beacon’s library, the place the two were meant to be studying, but after Ruby nodded off mid session Weiss opted to allow the 21 year old a few minutes of rest before berating her for nodding off. “Ruby...I-MPH!!” Weiss’s sentence were quickly cut short thanks to the hand she shot over her own mouth. She needed to muzzle herself before she let out a rather audible moan as she felt Ruby’s two fingers make contact with her clit over the surface of her white laced panties. Weiss wanted to continue berating the woman but all she could focus on was keeping her voice down as Ruby continued to draw circles over her pleasure button while her other hand was fondling the heiresses breast. 

“Ruby we-ahhh, we don’t have t-t-oh just fuck me already!!” Weiss hissed out once more, a demande she regretted whispering out, but Weiss couldn’t afford Ruby’s full passion on the borrowed time they were allotted. Weiss knew Ruby needed to cum inside her, and as much as it pained her they didn’t have time to fully flesh out their love making. 

Then before Weiss had time to fully process what was happening, she suddenly found herself suddenly turned around and staring into her girlfriend’s half opened unfocused silver eyes while the two made out. The couple also descended towards the floor as their lips stayed locked together and their tongues continued to intertwine with one another. Ruby was a passionate lover, it was a perk that Weiss enjoyed imensley nomraley but right now she wished she would just fuck her already. Weiss was having trouble keeping her moans from ringing out as the two continued to kiss. It even earned them a stern hiss from an unrevealed section of the library. 

The hiss made Weiss’s heart skipt a beat and even resulted in her breaking away from her girlfriend’s lips so that she could turn towards the originating source of the annoyed voice, but much to her soon relief she wasn’t greeted with an actual student staring at the two. That relief however was quickly shifted back towards an overwhelming sense of lust as Ruby soon began to shower Weiss’s exposed neck with a slew of kisses.

“I...I thought I told you to hurry up and-MMPPHH!!” With nothing but her quick reflexes and her hand, Weiss managed to keep the two’s activities a secret for a while longer, despite Ruby’s unconcious best efforts it would seem. The silver-eyed huntress in training had parted Weiss’s panties to the side so that she could insert her throbbing dick into the Schnee’s dripping pussy. An action which surprised Weiss on two fronts, Ruby’s unannounced entry and the fact that her pussy was this wet to allow Ruby to enter her so easily and without effort. 

“Y-You better find some benevolent deity to pray to if I find out I’ve discovered a new fetish Ruby Rose.” Weiss advised, some advice she may have to take up soon if she had any hope of keeping her voice down while her lover continued to thrust her hips back and forth with enough force to drive Weiss forward with every forward thrust Ruby delivered. “Oh some powerful force in the cosmos please, tell me how to stay quiet during this.” An empty prayer maybe but one Weiss still uttered as her girlfriend continued to fuck her.

Her cock never fully retreated from Weiss’s pussy, her legs wrapped around Ruby’s waist ensured the faunus was never allowed that much freedom, but Ruby always shoved every inch of her cock back into the heiresses’s tight pussy. Helping to stretech it so that it was more accomidating to the impressive cock fucking her all the while RUby had her own arms wrapped around Wiess’s neck so she could tightly hug the woman to her own body while she fucked her. Ruby’s wolf ears lightly tickling Weiss’s face while her breast ground up against Weiss’s own smaller chest through the restrictive material that was their uniforms, a factor Weiss also wished she could change but had to ignore thanks to their current surroundings.

“Ruby..oh gods yes I..I’m...I-MPHHH!” Once again thanks to her fantastic reflexes, Weiss was able to prevent another loud cry from escaping her mouth as a wave of electric pleasure began to wash over her body. Even the same voice shushing her from afar didn’t faze her thanks to the added benefit of Ruby’s cum beginning to coat her inside walls. As Ruby’s warm fluid continued to paint the sensitive walls of Weiss’s vagina, Weiss let out an involuntary twitch as her back arched and pressed her body even tighter to her faunus lover’s body. 

“Gods...that...I’m sure that romp must have...have put an end to your heat wave right....Ruby?” Weiss asked, taking breaks in her sentence so that she could take a deep gasp for air and to recompose herself. However, after a few seconds of silence Weiss was soon greeted by the adorable snores that Ruby let out in her sleep. “You really are unbelievable, you know that 21 years old and you still sleep like a child clutching her favorite teddy bear.” Weiss said all the while rolling her eyes at her girlfriend’s slumbering figure on top of her. Instead of moving however, Weiss simply gave the snoozing huntress in training a few scratches behind her wolf ears so she could coax out an adorable mumble from her girlfriend as Ruby nuzzled into her neck. A sight that the peeping bookworm faunus was all too happy to immortalize with the help of the camera funcion of her scroll. A memento that she was all too happy to stare at while she continued to pump her index and middle finger in and out of her own pussy, all the while biting down on her bottom lip so that she could maintain her concealed presence from the rest of the attending students inside the library, and the lovingly embraced couple on the other side of the bookshelf she was leaning against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
